Waiting on more than Rain
by SnipersDemon
Summary: Rain is a controversial subject. Akatsuki just likes to think of it as rain...no strings attached. Unfortunately, its not that simple. Just a random...OneShot..maybe going on MultiChap. story. ITS MY VERY FIRST ONE!


HAI! GUYS! YAYNESS...This is my first ever FanFiction! I had to do it. I can't get enough of Akatsuki! Its probably got no plot...im not pro at writing...its just something i enjoy doing when im bored! I hope that I dont disappoint any of Akatsuki, Ruka, and Aidou fans! I would love to get feedback about how i can improve! Things that look like this _'blah' _are inner thoughts, there isn't many... XD Oh and im bad at comma use! If you see that there needs to be a comma somewhere do not hesitate in telling me! ENJOY!

Waiting on more then Rain

'_I was always curious why people thought that the rain was depressing. There are so many good qualities to it that make it so, natural and wonderful. Rain at night is quite a sight to behold. The Sun and I are not very good friends, but I do enjoy watching it come up on the mornings after a good storm.'_

Humans would think that tonight was peaceful without a cloud in sight. Akatsuki Kain knew better. He could smell the rain of the on coming storm. It really didn't matter how far or close it was, it would come all the same. He relished the thought and _almost _grew impatient.

With the window wide open Akatsuki's russet colored eyes were trained outside on the night colored school grounds. Not a soul in sight disturbed the manicured lawn. Though, that would soon change as he and the rest of the night class would make their way over to their classes. His eyes followed the smooth wave of grass as a strong wind swam upon it. The cooling breeze made its way into the small room stealthily.

Classes didn't start for another ten minutes. So, Akatsuki relaxed in the chair he was sitting in, mind at ease, hands behind his head, and long legs stretched out. At times like these he wished that he didn't have to attend class. He could possibly stay true to his nickname and completely disregard any sense of order and calm. However, Akatsuki Kain didn't like to conform with society. He liked who he was.

Rudely the bedroom door swung open and practically killed the wall it slammed into._ 'Oh, here we go. Talk about being yourself.'_

"Akatsuki! I have arrived! Sorry to keep you waiting! You must've missed me so!" His _darling _cousin sang. Aidou struck a pose, one hand in the air and the other at his hip.

"Oh, yes. I almost didn't know what to do with myself without you! Thank you for saving me from that." Akatsuki's smooth voice drawled with sarcasm. All the peace, ruined!

"Hey, you could be a little bit more sincere with your gratitude." Crossing his arms over his chest with childish scorn. Aidous' eyes were shining with mischief. That icy blue stare would alway lure him into playing along with his cousins foolish plans.

"Well, I don't think it was very thoughtful of you to destroy the wall or the door. Our Gang Leader would show you how sincere he really is after finding the dorm damaged, _again._" By now Akatsuki has righted himself in the comfy chair with his head turned in Aidous direction. He saw panic and anger flare up in the blondes eyes. He couldn't decide which he was most.

"You know, its acutely rude of you to call Kaname-Sama by that distasteful title! He could be standing in the hall as we speak!" Aidou cast a quick glance behind him confirming that indeed no one was standing outside of their room.

"And who wouldn't be standing at our door with the amount of noise your making? Why did you come back to the dorm anyway? Your usually in class by now." Akaktsuki stood up from his chair and "straightened" his uniform.

"Because I wanted to escort my dear Cousin to class!" Aidou made it seem like it was the simplest of explanations.

Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm quite capable of protecting _myself_ while walking _by_-_myself_ to class. No need for you to be so chivalrous, I am a man after all." He couldn't help himself. The terms were so easy to manipulate.

Aidou was beside himself. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" The blonde was nearly steaming with anger. His outburst made Akatsuki sigh. "Here I was, trying to be nice, and you squash it with your fancy vocabulary skills!"

"Sorry, Cousin but you brought it upon yourself." Akatsuki couldn't help but smile. At times he liked to pick on his cousin. It was only natural for males to challenge each other, why should he be any different.

"For goodness sakes, Hanabusa. We could all do without your squeals emitting throughout this dormitory." Ruka was a picture of perfection as she walked up behind Aidou. "It's like your trying to raise the dead!" She had her perfectly manicured fingers at both of her temples. As if simply massaging them could rid her of Aidous voice, and Aidou himself.

"RUKA!" Aidou twirled himself around to come face to face with her. "No body asked you to listen to it in the first place! It would do you good to mind your own business!" He had an accusing finger pointed straight at her. Typical Aidou, Ruka would be taken aback if it was anyone else. Instead, she stood there with a threatening glare.

"You want to run that by me again?"

Thankfully Akatsuki decided to step in. "OK, ok I think we have had enough for one day." He casually strolled over to stand in between him and Ruka. Akatsuki sent a stern gaze at Aidou, challenging him to protest. Unfortunately, Aidou was feeling rather daring today.

"BUT SHE S-" He didn't get to finish.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Akatsukis already thin patience was starting to fray.

Aidou could swear he saw Ruka grin all evil like from behind Akatsuki. "Your always taking her side! Its not fair!" He circled around his cousin and headed for the door completely avoiding eye contact with Ruka. "This is why I prefer Day Class girls. They don't fight you but accept you with open arms!" He flung his hands into the air and around himself in a mock hug. The halls silence was now also broken.

"Sometimes I worry about his mental state." Ruka was now leaning against the door frame watching poor Hanabusa cry fake crocodile tears. "I almost pity him." Ruka shook her head in a disapproving manner. Akatsukis turned back caught her attention. "Akatsuki, are you alright?" She spoke softly. It wasn't like him to space out like that, especially in the middle of a heated battle between Hellcat Ruka and Egocentric Adiou. "What are you looking at?" She walked into the room mildly surprised to see it semi-clean. Akatsuki must have persuaded Hanabusa to clean his side of the room. With all of his "Treasures" laying around it was a hazard to open the door let alone walk into the room. Ruka walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder and through the window.

He turned his head over his shoulder to address her directly. "Hmm? Ah, nothing. Just waiting." Came his relaxed reply. Ruka's chocolate eyes captured his and she could see a type of longing in them. The gaze caught Ruka off guard and she found herself gawking at him. She didn't even catch her fault. Ladies never gawked. However, for some reason she couldn't look away. The deep emotion only lured her further in. At last she found her voice, or at least part of it.

"Waiting?" It was a timid whisper.

Akatsuki would say that a lot had changed about Ruka after the Yuuki and Kaname incident. She finally realized that Kaname-Sama would never have eyes for anyone but Yuuki. She stopped throwing herself at him and gained her steady stance on her own two feet. However, as any other womans heart, a relatively small part of it couldn't let him go. The best part of love is that there will always be another willing to give his heart. Akatsuki was more then willing to give his. To bad Ruka was unaware of his binding gift.

"For?" That simple word held so much more then a simple answer.

Akatsuki turned to her and smiled softly. He stood a single step away from her, a single step away from her heart, and heartbreakingly a million away from her love. The rain would come no matter how far off the storm was. It's the matter of seeing it even at a great distance.

Outside the first few silent drops fell and soon the sky wept.

"My hearts desire."

Thank you guys so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought! Considering how this turns out...this might be just a one shot or it could become multi chapter! ARIGATO!


End file.
